St. Vincent Hospital Regional Cancer Center (SVRCC) is applying for CCOP funding in order to improve clinical care for the people of Northeast Wisconsin and the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. SVRCC is composed of St. Vincent Hospital, Green Bay Oncology (GBO), Radiation Oncology Associates (ROA), and Prevea Clinic Department of Pediatric Hematology and Oncology (PPHO). SVRCC is located in Green Bay, Wisconsin, and provides oncology services for the people of 13 counties of Northeast Wisconsin and the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. The broad, long-term goals of the proposed SVRCC CCOP are to provide the widest selection of cancer therapies for patients of the region and contribute to the general base of scientific and medical knowledge for the benefit of society at large. Specific aims of the proposed CCOP are to increase physician participation in clinical trials along with augmenting the number of new ideas and speeding their flow to the medical community of Green Bay and the surrounding region. An additional aim is to further professional interest in cancer treatment trials and increase participation in cancer prevention trials. These goals will be achieved by identifying National-Cancer-Institute-approved clinical trials, helping to make them more readily available to physicians, and facilitating patient participation in them.